


讓你久等了

by solar_system_mmm



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_system_mmm/pseuds/solar_system_mmm
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

「我喜歡你，做我女朋友吧。」

霸氣摟過金容仙，兩人的嘴唇越貼越近。

-

「哇~~我們文星伊那話劇裏的男裝很帥氣呢~」

「對啊對啊，把容仙學姐一把摟過的樣子迷死人了」

演出後後台不斷傳出讚嘆的聲音，不是說文星伊厲害，就是金容仙漂亮

無視了其他人的祝賀，金容仙親暱的摸著文星伊的頭。

「做得好呢，我們星伊。」

而導致文星伊，整晚也睡不著。

-

文星伊喜歡金容仙，這是誰都知道的。

喔不。

除了金容仙以外，誰都知道。

沒辦法。誰叫文星伊在金容仙面前時，那些帥氣形象什麼的都不知跑那裡去，只剩下紅通通的臉蛋。

周邊的同學也沒打算把這事告訴不擅長觀察的金容仙，畢竟文星伊這副模樣，不把握機會看，以後就可能沒機會了。

-

「姐姐~」

金容仙快將考試，中六的的她每天忙得喘不過氣，早上和文星伊回校的時候就是自己的休息時間。

「姐姐，早餐。」

「謝謝星伊~」

和年下一起的時間自己總是可以從繃緊的心情放鬆，享受着那半小時的休閒。

「姐姐掰掰~」

比自己小兩年的年下和自己揮著手，帶著她獨有的鼻肌笑，走進教室。

-

「姐姐，要一起吃飯嗎？」

每天午飯文星伊都會出現在金容仙的班房門口，探着頭讓金容仙出去找她。

金容仙總是第一時間沖出來，拉著文星伊的手去吃飯。

「餓嗎？姐姐給你去買吃的。」

文星伊覺得，這段時間她是最幸福的。因為這代表着金容仙對她的關心和著重。


	2. Chapter 2

中學的生涯很快過去，金容仙容仙畢業了。

作為優等生的她代表着全體畢業生致詞，瞟了眼台下身為工作人員的文星伊，露出了更自信的笑容。

「畢業快樂！」

畢業禮完結後，禮堂內堆滿着祝賀着畢業生的人。

文星伊躲在舞台後方，她確信，金容仙一定會來找她。

可惜，事與願違。

文星伊就這樣眼睜睜看著金容仙被一名男同學帶走了。

而金容仙，當時露出了從未在自己面前展現過的笑容。

文星伊認得，那是名為幸福的笑容。

-

金容仙在畢業禮完結後忙着找文星伊，卻碰到了學校的校草，就這樣被搭仙的金容仙模模糊糊的就跟着他一同離開了。

回到家才想起文星伊，急急打開電話，卻反常的沒有任何未接來電。

按著文星伊的電話號碼打去，卻被告知手機主人已經關機。

是臨時有事嗎？

金容仙沒想太多，草草清洗過後便睡了。

-

看著金容仙離開文星伊本想給她致電，手機卻倒霉的沒電了。

沒能掌握金容仙，文星伊心裡的不安逐漸加升，跑出學校想找回金容仙，無奈兩人已經走遠了。

文星伊就像個無助的小孩，在校門不斷徘徊，直到被安惠真發現，被送回自己的家。

-

文星伊第二天一早就跑到金容仙的家，金容仙如常的給她開門，兩人如常的黏在一塊。

「姐姐，昨天那男的是誰？」

沒頭沒腦的彈出一句，金容仙也沒在意，心思竟然飛回了昨天。

「就我們班的校草啊。」

「姐姐...喜歡他啊？」

「嗯...」

那笑容再次綻放，加上羞澀的目光，文星伊只聽到自己的心碎裂的聲音。

「姐姐，我想起我還有事情要做，先走了。」

硬扯出一個微笑，還沒等待答覆便步出金容仙的家。


	3. Chapter 3

文星伊出國了。

這是金容仙在一星期後沒看見文星伊，追問文星伊好友安惠真而得來的信息。

出國？

為什麼？

最匪夷所思的是，文星伊沒跟自己說。

必定是有苦衷吧。想掏出手機給她打電話，卻被安惠真提前告知文星伊轉了手機號碼，現在沒有人知道文星伊的聯絡方式。

連安惠真也不知道。

-

安惠真不明白，文星伊這金容仙太陽花，會忽然跑到外國讀書，還要斷絕了所有聯繫。

回想起文星伊開始不妥的時候...畢業禮？

原本打算造訪金容仙的住處，豈料金容仙直接找上門來。

知道金容仙那天被校草搭仙，還要把星伊給忘了，安惠真彷彿把所有謎團也解開了。

「星伊怎麼了嗎？」

眼前那學姐還在傻乎乎的問着自己，顧於文星伊的面子，還是不說好了。

-

整個月也沒能聯繫星伊，金容仙第一次感到心中有鼓說不出的疼痛。

可是，金容仙也沒有更深入探討，面對校草的追求，金容仙總算找到了一個安慰。

-

金容仙答應了校草的告白，整天冒著粉紅泡泡，快把金容仙的好友丁輝人給閃盲了。

眼看幸福無比的兩人丁輝人快要羨慕死了。

哼。找天我會雙倍閃回來的。

-

有了男朋友，金容仙的生活的確充實了許多。可是每當想起文星伊，金容仙的心就會開始繃緊，不適。

而且金容仙發現，自己不能接受男朋友親自己。

只要是被擁抱還親密的肢體接觸，自己都十分抗拒。

雖然嘗試接受那些接觸，可是永遠在最後一刻把人推開。

「容仙...你愛我嗎？」

面對着男朋友的詢問，金容仙竟然回答不上。

愛嗎？

愛。當然愛。可是，這是好文星伊的身形總會在腦海裏忽然出現。

文星伊...

「容仙啊，其實你不喜歡我，對吧。你喜歡的是星伊。我們分手吧。」


	4. Chapter 4

「你認識星伊？」

得悉要分手的金容仙竟然沒有一絲哀痛，只是對星伊認識自己男朋友的事感到好奇。

「星伊她臨走前來找過我。」

-

「你好，請問你是林俊嗎？」

「對，你是？」

「我是文星伊，中四的，金容仙的朋友。」

「喔，我認得你了，你就是那位常常黏著容仙的學妹吧。」

「嗯。」

文星伊深深吸了一口氣，繼續道

「那天畢業禮看到你和容仙姐姐。姐姐好像挺喜歡你的。」

「是嗎？」

藏不住笑容，林俊驚喜的問道。

果然呢...

「我要出國留學。容仙姐姐就拜託你了，一定要給她幸福。」

說完便要轉身離去。卻忽然想起什麼似的，停下腳步。

「我不只是想當她的好朋友，可是看來她已經有心上人了。」

對着林俊笑了笑，大步離去。

-

文星伊喜歡我？

金容仙聽到林俊的陳述，當場呆住了。

對啊，整天只會黏著她的文星伊，怎麼會一聲不響的離開呢？

那晚，金容仙失眠了。

想念着文星伊的溫柔，她的油膩、可愛。

自己以前怎麼就感受不到文星伊對她的好呢？

以為文星伊只是出於妹妹的關心，因此沒有多加理會，卻就這樣傷害了她。

金容仙恨自己，為什麼現在在弄清楚自己對文星伊的感情，也早早超越姊妹的關心。

「星伊...我很想你...」


	5. Chapter 5

轉眼間就過了六年，在大學裏面對眾多的追求者，金容仙也是一一拒絕。

「我說，六年了，你怎麼還放不下呢？」

丁輝人看著這位朋友，無奈的說。

金容仙知道了文星伊當初離開的原因，沒有其他人預期中的頹廢，而是更努力讀書了。

人人都認為金容仙調整好了心態，可是只有和她親近的丁輝人知道，她這麼做只是為了讓學習沖淡自己的悲痛。

六年過去了，金容仙還是不願放開，整天就把自己困在那透明的籠子，拒絕任何人的介入。

「金容仙。」

「別管我。」

「金容仙！」

「我說別管我！」

「金容仙。」

「文星伊回來了。」

-

文星伊回來了。

安惠真在附近的甜品店看到了那熟悉的身形，追了上去發現就是那失聯了足足六年的文星伊。

文星伊的頭髮由棕色染成了淺紫色，人瘦了一整圈，唯一沒變的就是身高。

-

「還能怎樣，當然是去找她啊！」

丁輝人真的不明白，安惠真辛辛苦苦幫金容仙拿了文星伊的手機號碼，讓她們見面，現在金容仙卻在耍慫？

「你整天都記掛着她，這次又錯過了你怎麼辦？」

這句話點醒了金容仙，打開電話匆匆的按著號碼撥了過去。

「喂？」

久久沒聽見的嗓音傳進耳裏，眼淚不停歇的直流。

「星伊...」

「姐姐？」

這下換文星伊慌了。金容仙怎麼拿到自己的號碼的？

「星伊...我很想你...」

年上糯糯的聲音再次傳來，文星伊只能先好好安慰金容仙。

「姐姐，不要哭嘛...」

「這次回來，就是要把你追到手。」


	6. Chapter 6

文星伊當年認為是因為自己不夠聰明厲害，因此金容仙才只是把她當妹妹般看待。

她下定決心，留學後金容仙沒有男朋友的話，自己就一定要追到她，不能像之前一樣退縮。

幸好，金容仙跟林俊分手後，並沒有結交新的男朋友。

從安惠真口中得知，金容仙很想她，文星伊就確信，這次一定能把金容仙追到。

沒想到金容仙就這樣撥給了自己。

沒關係，將錯就錯吧。

「姐姐，你沒搬家吧？」

「沒有...怎麼了？」

「我在你家樓下。」

欸？！

透過窗外俯視下方，果然發現了站在門口的文星伊。

不顧自己身穿着睡衣，踏著拖鞋就衝出家門，跑下樓梯，推開大門抱著自己日夜思念的人。

「星伊...」

文星伊笑了笑，撫摸着金容仙的頭安慰着她。

「姐姐對不起，當年沒跟你說就走了。」

「我喜歡你，姐姐。」

「能做我女朋友嗎？」

-

「就這樣？」

蹙了蹙眉，安惠真似乎不怎麼滿意這個故事。

「呀！就是這樣了啦！你想成什麼了！」

看著慌張臉紅的金容仙和瘩瘩笑著的文星伊，安惠真就更加確信那天一定不止這樣。

-

「星伊，如果你沒有回來我怎麼辦？」

金容仙躺在文星伊的懷裡，抬頭問道。

「不會的。我一定會回來的。我愛你。」

在額頭上落下淺淺一吻

「對不起，讓你久等了。」

完


End file.
